bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 12
On Tuesday, March 21, 2017, it was announced that The Big Bang Theory would be renewed for two more seasons after Season 10, which means there is a Season 11 and a Season 12.http://www.nme.com/news/tv/big-bang-theory-renewed-two-seasons-2019-2024066 It was thought that Season 12 would be the last TBBT season, due to comments by the cast members. CBS confirmed that Season 12 is the last season.https://www.spoilertv.com/2018/08/the-big-bang-theory-ending-after-season.html Cast *Johnny Galecki as Leonard Hofstadter (2/24) *Jim Parsons as Sheldon Cooper (2/24) *Kaley Cuoco as Penny Hofstadter (2/24) *Simon Helberg as Howard Wolowitz (2/24) *Kunal Nayyar as Rajesh Koothrappali (2/24) *Mayim Bialik as Amy Farrah Fowler (2/24) *Melissa Rauch as Bernadette Rostenkowski-Wolowitz (2/24) *Kevin Sussman as Stuart Bloom (recurring/main cast) (1/24) Episodes Notes * Amy's parents could return to appear again this season after they attended Sheldon and Amy's Wedding. It has been confirmed they will appear in an episode this season. They appeared in the premiere episode.https://twitter.com/bigbangtheory/status/1020370544904978432 * Penny's father, Wyatt will make an appearance this season. He is appearing in the third episode. https://tvline.com/2018/09/04/the-big-bang-theory-keith-carradine-season-12-wyatt-return/ * Amy and Sheldon will start their first year as a married couple. * Some of the gang could be moving by year's end though that has not been confirmed. * Tam Nguyen has been confirmed to appear in an episode this season (episode four), and Sheldon will reveal the reason he has not been throughout the first 11 seasons. He will be played by Robert Wu. * Mary Cooper may return this season, but this has not been confirmed. * Sheldon and Amy's honeymoon was confirmed to be happening in the premiere episode. * On August 22, 2018, CBS announced that Season 12 was going to be the final season. * Neil deGrasse Tyson and Bill Nye both appeared in the premiere episode. * Last call for The Big Bang Theory! Jim Parsons pulled the plug after declining a 50 million dollar deal. * Bert Kibbler, V. M. Koothrappali, and Denise appeared in the second episode. * Sheldon and Amy honeymooned in New York and at LEGOLAND. * Stuart and Denise started dating in the second episode. * Keith Carradine will return as Penny's father, Wyatt. * Leonard and Penny discuss having children in the third episode. * Bob Newhart will be returning in episode five as Professor Proton. * Jerry O'Connell will return as Sheldon's brother George Cooper Jr. in episode four. * President Siebert will be appearing in the fifth episode. * This will be the final season, it is unknown how will they end it. References Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Episodes Category:Possible Season Category:Sheldon Category:Penny Category:Leonard Category:Howard Category:Raj Category:Amy Category:Bernadette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Leonard-Penny Category:Sheldon-Amy Category:Leonard-Penny Together Category:Leonard-Penny married Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:Penny has long hair Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Howard-Bernadette together Category:Howard-Bernadette Married Category:Shamy Together Category:Shamy Category:Lenny Category:Lenny together Category:Howardette Category:Howardette married Category:Apartment 4A Category:Apartment 4B Category:The Apartment Building Category:Halley Wolowitz Category:Season 12 Category:Series 12 Category:2018 Episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:Confirmed Seasons Category:Raj Talks Without Alcohol Category:Shamy married Category:Tam Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Wyatt Category:Final Season Category:Moving On Category:Bob Newhart Category:Neil deGrasse Tyson Category:Neil Michael Wolowitz Category:Bill Nye Category:Larry Fowler Category:Mrs. Fowler Category:Raj finds love Category:Raj's Dad Category:Stuart Category:Denise Category:Stuart and Denise Category:Bert Category:Penny's Dad Category:Arranged Marriage Category:Professor Proton Category:Discussing having children Category:Robert Wu Category:The Hofstadter family Category:The Hofstadters Category:The Coopers Category:Cooper Family Category:Mary Cooper possibly appearing Category:Honeymoon Category:Wedding Gifts Category:Teller Category:Kathy Bates Category:The Fowlers Category:Amy's parents Category:George Cooper Junior Category:President Siebert